


complications

by ghostlygalaxies



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff Afterwards, Fluff and Angst, Honey and Peaches, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Trigger Warning, Nicknames, Rilaya, lesbian!maya, maya comes out to lucas, poor maya, she's got anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Hart is not in love with Lucas Friar. </p><p>But who she is in love with may end up destroying everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. turn around, maya

**Author's Note:**

> Maya was wrong about her feelings for Lucas. When she tells him this, and who she really does have feelings for, they realize that they’re not alone.

     This was getting out of hand. The whole Lucas situation... Maya was over it. Maya hadn’t meant for it to get out of hand — she had thought she liked Lucas, but she was just confused. What, or, who, Maya really wanted, well, she knew she could never say aloud.

  
     “Hi,” Lucas greets awkwardly. 

 

     “Hel— No, no, none of that,” Maya says, knowing this game he plays. “I have something important to tell you, something other than various ways to say ‘hello’.” 

 

     He nods, and Maya tries to think of how to say it. 

 

     “I don’t like you, Lucas.”

 

     As Maya observes the shock on his face, she thinks to herself, _Maybe that wasn’t the best way to tell him?_

 

     “I’m sorry. I thought I had feelings for you, but I didn’t. I had feelings for, uh, for someone else,” inside, she reprimands herself for almost telling him.

 

     “Who is he?” he inquires, innocently. Interestedly, like a friend would. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to... I just know that it’ll make you feel better telling anyone — even if it’s just me.” Lucas shrugs, and Maya knows she’s about to tell him.

 

     “ _She_ ,” Maya corrects, “she, not he.”

 

     “...Oh.” Is all he replies. 

 

     He’s always seemed open minded and accepting. _Does he accept me?_ she wonders, nervously. She’d just lost him romantically, would she lose him as a friend, too?

  
     “Who is she, then? Do I know her?” She exhales. He accepts her. But surely, he won’t after she tells him.

  
     With a tight smile, Maya responds, “Oh yeah, you know her. Not as long as I have, but you know her. She’s amazing. Nicest girl you’ll ever meet. But you know that. Why else would you fall for her, too?”

  
     Lucas goes pale. Maya keeps her smile plastered on her face, hoping that it will somehow make him not feel as terrible as she’s certain he does. Though, as bad as he feels, it’s nothing compared to how terrible she feels right now.

  
     “You like _Riley_?” he asks, but he knows.

  
     “No, Lucas. I _love_ her. I’m in love with my best friend; the only person who has ever made me feel like I have the power to do something amazing while I’m here on this earth! She brings out the best in me. She’s always there for me, no matter what. Sure, she says she loves me. _But Riley Matthews will never tell me that she loves me, and mean it the way that I do when I say I love her._ I’m sorry to over complicate things, Lucas, and I know you two will be great together — even though I’m not sure exactly how she loves you. Good luck, Cowboy. Treat my girl right.”

  
     Lucas looks at her with teary eyes and says, “Turn around, Maya.”

  
     There stands Riley, with wide, glossy eyes. Yet, even in her watery confusion, she looks beautiful.

  
     “ _Maya_?” she whispers, voice cracking.

  
     “I– I’m so sorry. _I’m sorry_! I have to go,” Maya yells in a rush, vision blurring as she stumbles away from their spot at the park she had told Lucas to meet her at.

  
     The blonde almost falls, but she blinks and wipes her eyes and catches her breath, going faster. Once she’s out of the park, she keeps running blindly, turning around the corner and sliding down some wall. She doesn’t know where she is, and she doesn’t care. All she knows is that she ruined everything. Her friendship with Lucas, her friendship with Riley. Two of her three best friends, gone.

  
     In that moment, Maya Hart wishes for something she has only wished for twice before. Something she’s wished for during the darkest of times. In that moment, heartbroken and shuddering with sobs on some street corner, _Maya Hart wishes she would die._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rilaya confrontation :)

      _In that moment, heartbroken and shuddering with sobs on some street corner, Maya Hart wishes she would die._

* * *

 

     She truly, truly does. She just ruined two friendships, all because of her selfish feelings for her best friend! Why couldn’t she just have feelings for... Farkle? Or some other boy, and just be normal?

  
     Maya Hart had never felt normal. But she’d never been upset about it. Being unique was a key part of her personality! Not living up to society’s expectations, etc. But having feelings for Riley was pushing her limits.

  
     Maya feels ashamed of herself. She knows that being lesbian or gay or bisexual or trans or whatever is okay! She knows this, she truly does. But the fact that she just told Lucas and Riley, and that being a lesbian is going to tear apart her friendship makes her feel like she isn’t normal.

  
      _Like she should not exist._

  
     But it’s getting darker, and it’s getting colder. And dying would take too much energy. So Maya stands up, eyes stinging, and takes a deep breath. Then, she starts to walk.

  
     If this was a fantasy world, Riley would have come running over and found Maya, broken and crying on the street corner. She would have went over and kissed Maya, told her that she felt the same way and that Maya deserves to live. And they would be in love, and get married, and still have their best friends, Lucas and Farkle.

  
     But this is no fairy tale. So Maya walks home, alone, shivering and wishing a driver would not see her as she crosses the street and continue to drive their car forwards.

  
     She goes inside her house, waving a brief hello to her mom and not hearing a word she says, before retreating to her room.

  
     The tears are already building up as she walks towards her door, and Maya is ready to collapse on her bed. She pushes open her door with blurred vision once again, and closes it behind her. But she’s caught off guard — once again — by the presence of none other than Riley herself.

  
     “Come here, peaches,” Riley says, and suddenly Maya is enveloped in a much-needed hug, clutching onto her best friend for dear life.

  
     “I’m s-sorry” — hiccup — “Riles,” Maya tells the girl she loves, untangling herself from Riley’s embrace. Riley sits on Maya’s bed and pats the spot next to her.

  
     “Wanna talk about it?” Riley questions, looking at Maya with those doe-eyes that make her heart spin.

  
     She shakes her head in response. “No, I don’t. Because I know that, once we do, it will happen.”

  
     “What will happen?”

  
     “I’ll have officially ruined everything I’ve ever cherished in life,” Maya responds, voice cracking slightly.

  
     A tear slips down Riley’s cheek, and she shakes her head. “You could never lose me, Maya.”

  
     “Do you promise?”

  
     Riley nods. “I promise.”

  
     Maya takes a deep breath. “I love you,   Honey. And I know that we say that all the time. But I really do love you. I know that my feelings aren’t reciprocated... I don’t expect them to be reciprocated. I never wanted you to know, because our friendship means so much to me. But I’m in love with you, Riley Matthews. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m sorry if this messes up our friendship,” she chokes up a bit at that part, “I really do hope that we can stay friends.”

     A tear flows down her cheek, and Riley wipes it away with her thumb, finger straying on Maya’s skin for just a bit too long. Not that she minds.

  
     “I’m not quite sure how I feel about you, Maya Hart. I’ve always loved you. I always will. You’re my best friend! But I... I don’t know if that’s it. Remember when I was talking about Pluto when I found out it wasn’t considered a planet anymore? About how much I love Pluto?”

  
     Maya nods.

  
     Riley continues, “I didn’t know it then, but there’s a reason I love Pluto so much. Called it a she. Smallest planet with the biggest heart. Just like you. I love Pluto because it reminds me of you.”

  
     Maya was speechless.

  
     “You’re beautiful and independent, just like Pluto. People don’t understand how amazing you are. I love you, Maya Hart. And you were right, about the Lucas thing. I always loved him as a friend — I realize that now. I think I always knew how I loved you; somewhere in the back of my mind. I’m in love with you, too, Maya Penelope Hart.”

  
     Now Maya was crying tears of joy.  
She stares deep into Riley’s eyes, and moves her face until they’re noses are touching. “Remember what else you said about Pluto? About just how much you love it?” Maya asks, whispering, a small smirk playing on her face.

  
     Riley blushes. “I love Pluto so much, I would kiss it on the face.”

     And she does. 

     Maya begins to wonder if this is a fairy tale, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants an epilogue or something, let me know. Thanks for reading! Love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! It gets happier, I promise. Rilaya will happen later! (;


End file.
